


Professor Astin

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean is feeling his age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professor Astin

Sean leaned against the bar, staring at himself in the wall-mirror which was directly across from him. "I look like a fucking professor!" he grumbled.

"Well," Elijah commented lazily, munching an apple. "That's better'n looking like a non-fucking professor."

"Where'd you get that?" Sean asked, grabbing the apple for a quick bite.

"Hey!" Elijah protested, laughing. "Grabby-fingers!" He signaled that he wanted the apple back, and Sean reluctantly returned it.

"I don't want to look like a professor at all!" Sean told him, sighing.

"You're still handsome," Elijah commented, chewing slowly. "At least I think you are – if my opinion counts for anything."

Sean threw him a look which was half astonishment – half annoyance. "Well what do you think, Elwood? Do you think your opinion counts with me?"

Elijah studied him for a moment, then shrugged. "I suppose so." His eyes were almost gray in the muted light surrounding them, and Sean felt something soul-deep within him suddenly and startlingly melt. He was wax in a white-hot tongue of flame and for a moment he felt his breath catch and hold. Then, recovering, he reached for Elijah, dragging an index finger down the length of his cheek, then tracing his jawline in a slow, intimate caress.

"I'm sorry, Lij," he breathed, his voice soft as a sigh.

"Well you sure to fuck ought to be," Elijah responded, annoyed in his turn. "What the fuck kind of crap is this? What's this about, Sean?" He tossed the apple core into a nearby waste-basket then wiped his fingers on his jeans.

"Awwww," Sean said, blushing. "I dunno. My birthday maybe? Just… getting older and showing it I suppose."

Elijah smothered a smile, thinking that Sean in that moment looked no more than 12… blushing, eyes lowered, expression a cross between crestfallen and embarrassed.

"You worried about aging?" Elijah asked gently.

"I guess." Sean glanced at Elijah and smiled bashfully. Then, leaning closer, he whispered: ‘My lover is 10 years younger than me and is indescribably drop-fucking-dead gorgeous. I guess I worry that he'll lose interest in me."

"Oh?" Elijah said, arching an eyebrow. "He's that shallow is he? Only cares about how people look? Only loves you because of your appearance? Ready to ditch you if you get too many wrinkles or have to wear glasses – " he leaned closer to Sean and droned sarcastically "… which by the way he wears too you fucking idiot!"

Sean watched him intently, saying nothing.

"Knock it off," Elijah told him matter-of-factly, reaching out with one hand to card his fingers through Sean's curls in a single, long caress. "Have'ta kick your weenie ass."

Sean's eyebrows arched. "Yeah?"

"And I could do it too," Elijah told him, "because - well - you know –" he left the sentence unfinished, but winked slowly.

"You're so much younger than me?" Sean finished for him.

"I'm just sayin'," Elijah said, shrugging. "So, ya'know. Don't fuck with me, gramps."

Sean collapsed against the bar, laughing helplessly.

"You gonna be…" he cleared his throat knowingly… "up to making love with me tonight? Umm, so to speak. Think you can you manage it? Need a Viagra, maybe? I could try to rustle one up for you."

"OK, OK," Sean said, grinning. He took a quick, surreptitious look around the room, and seeing no one paying them any attention grabbed Elijah's arm and dragged him close. "Watch it, junior!" he said in a hoarse whisper. "Or I may have to teach you a lesson."

"In bed?" Elijah asked, returning Sean's grin.

"You got it!" Sean told him.

"Fuckin' A!" Elijah crowed enthusiastically. Then he leaned in and kissed Sean's cheek. "Now knock this stuff off, would you?" he asked quietly. "I love you, you idiot. I believe you'll love me when I'm old, and decrepit and wrinkled. Why can't you believe in me the same way?"

"Elijah, please don't mistake a demonstration of my poor self image for a lack of belief in you or in our love for each other. I do believe in you. And in us." He drew in a deep breath. "I'm sorry, baby." Then he smiled slowly and cradled Elijah's cheek in his large hand. "Can we leave now? Please?"

"No Viagra?" Elijah teased, hopping off the barstool.

"When I'm in bed with you," Sean told him softly. "Viagra is the last thing I need."

Elijah grabbed his sleeve and dragged him toward the door. "Glad to hear it, gramps."

"Call me Professor Astin," Sean said, still grinning.

"You got it, Professor. Now, c'mon. You can teach me a some things I didn't learn in school."

They left together… giggling, and happy.


End file.
